


Old Friends

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Series: Drabble Dares [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a Drabble Dare on Tumblr where I was given a character and three random words: Bobby Singer; priest, cider, curiosity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Bobby was sitting at his desk doing a bit of research on demons when there was a knock at his door. He stood and walked over, cautious since he wasn't expecting visitors.

"Whatever you're sellin', I ain't buyin'," he yelled through the closed door.

"Who says I'm selling anything," the familiar voice said.

Bobby opened the door wide to see a man in a priest's collar and smiled. "Well, I'll be damned."

"I do hope not," the man said.

"Good to see you, Jim," Bobby said as he hugged the man. "Come on in. It's been a while."

"Yes it has."

They walked into Bobby's study, and Bobby motioned for Jim to sit.

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure."

"Just out of curiosity…. can you bless cider so it works like holy water?"


End file.
